Total Beasty
by shinshinjane
Summary: The world changes in the most mysterious ways that one wishes for it be a dream than a reality. Watch as the contestants slowly turns into their inner beast, with no way of returning back to normal. TDI Wereanimals
1. Prologue

****There's not enough Total Drama series on the characters turning into wereanimals or animal-human hybrid stories. One was already made and completed, but now it's on a long reediting list with all of the chapters deleted save for the first or second chapter(s) but that's pretty much it.****

 ** **So I'm making my own version of who the campers get turn into animal human hybrids. Hope you guys like it.****

* * *

Over time the plant Earth has changed time and time again, creating new life and taking away life. While some learn how to adapt new and harsh environment, while others die out. The only way to truly live, is to grow and change one's being.

Out in the stores surrounding the planet little Spears almost like Stardust or snowflake falling from the sky gently floating down into the Earth's atmosphere. Drifting into night sky down cities and towns below.

The one particular area happens to be on one of the largest lakes in United States borrowing around Canada off the islands of Muskoka. This Force fell into the island one by one they release it's an interesting fingerprint into the air some kind of invisible fog like gas.

And little did anyone know that by the next morning's first challenge, everything will be different for the residents staying on camp Wawanakwa.

* * *

 ** **Yeah, sorry for the short intro prologue. It's not going to be like the original opening to Total Drama Island since I'm just starting off with everyone on the island.****

 ** **If anyone has notice about this intro sounding a little familiar, than I have to give those guys some credit for noticing it. I was inspired by Parasyte to make this more interesting.****

 ** **See you all, later.****


	2. 1 Strange New Abilities

**I do not own the right to Total Drama.**

* * *

The morning sun. So peaceful, so beautiful, so relaxing. What a glorious morning to just sleep in with the warm sun rays shining through the trees and the windows.

 ***HONK!***

Until the wake up air-horn alarm for the first day's challenge went off, courtesy of Chris McLean.

"Good morning campers! Head to the main lodge for breakfast and the announcement for your first day challenge. You got half an hour to get ready." Chris yells through the speakers.

Every camper grumble in announce, they haven't been here in full 24 hours and yet they already despise Chris's antics. "Well, better get going." Said Gwen moaning with sleep still in her eyes, as she and the rest of the contestants get dress for the day. But as they were changing, both The Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass felt something a little off.

"Oof! Why... Can't... I... Get... Ah!" Heather grunts as falls down onto the floor in struggle to get her shorts on, just as the other girls tried their best to get either their tops, pants or skirts on.

And the Guys weren't having a field day either, with their shirts and pants tightening up against their skin.

Did their clothes gotten smaller, or was it them who gotten bigger over night?

Skip to the Main Lodge

After trying their best to get dressed, most of the girls either bare with how uncomfortable their clothes have become or just the ones that are the most comfortable and toss the ones that feels too painful to wear.

And as for the boys, well they did something similar with their choice of style and just leave it at that.

When everyone got their breakfast from Chef, or if you can call it breakfast to be honest it just looks like someone mush all of the ingredient of making oatmeal into a paste oatmeal blob.

Even when Geoff ask if they could have something else to eat, Chef responded by throwing his clever knife at him. Only an inch away from his hat. Though Chef was trying to aim for his head, but nonetheless it did frighten Geoff.

And everyone knows, or at less should know, that no matter what. Do. Not. Mess. With. The. Chef.

That's when Chris walks into the lodge, "Alright campers, today's first challenge is simple and it requires water. So hope you all got your swimsuits, cause ya gonna need it."

Everyone moan, they just got their clothes on and now they have to change? Great.

"Hey, it's the first challenge and it involves with water. I mean, how bad can that be?" said DJ reassuring that there shouldn't be any trouble.

Time Skip

"Oh shit." DJ cursed at himself and at the situation they were all in.

The first challenge is always the easy they say, it will be simple they say. What they didn't say is that everyone have to jump into a shark infested water where the inner circle is the safe zone.

Yeah, it's so easy. If you're not afraid of heights, that is.

In the end, The Killer Bass had nine jumpers and two chicken out of the jump while the Screaming Gophers only had one. Leaving the Screaming Gophers to win the first part of the challenge and to have their crates in wagging's for them to pull.

As for the Killer Bass, they have to push their crates back to their camp. But some of the group members were lagging behind. Katie and Sadie went to the woods to pee, while Bridgette Geoff turn's to their falling member, "Bridgette, what's wrong?" Everyone turn to see Bridgette trying to keep her head up, as she swayed from side-to-side.

"I don't feel so good." She manages to speak before collapsing onto the crate, Geoff places his hand on her forehead. His eyes widen in panic "She's burning up, bras!"

Eva throw her hands into the air in anger "Oh that's just great, Surfer Girl! Why didn't you say anything earlier!?" "Maybe she wasn't and it just started, eh?" Ezekiel suggested.

But it doesn't make any sense of why or how it's happening. Nothing about this make sense.

That's when Tyler notice something forming on Bridgette's skin "Hey, is it just my imagination or am I seeing scales on her body?"

Everyone look back at Bridgette and sure enough there were scales growing from her skin.

Everyone backed away from her, until Tyler accidentally bumps into Harold "Oof! Watch where you're going, Gosh!" Tyler turns to apologize, "AH!" Tyler's cry startled everyone, they were even more shock when they didn't see the geek only his clothes and glasses floating in mid-air.

Harold gave everyone a questionable look and said "What?"

Just as the world left his mouth, a bug hovering near by Courtney caught his attention. His tongue shot out at the bug, and eat it like a lizard. Scaring the poor girl as she stumble back into the bad boy's chest.

"What the hell?!" Duncan cursed at what he and everyone just witness. Then all of a sudden, the sound of a motor engine and Chris's voice rang in his and Courtney's ears. "What's the hold up people? You're way ahead in the challenge, what's stopping you?"

"Oh nothing, just that everyone is completely useless, from crazy girl's arms are now being dangling loosely to Noah having feathers sticking out of his head!" The sound of Heather's complaints echoes through Duncan's and Courtney's new better hearing ears.

"Princess, please tell me I didn't just heard the other team just now." said Duncan only to have the formal CIT to reply back "I don't think you're the only one who heard that."

DJ turns his attention to the Bad Boy and formal CIT "Heard what?" before either of them could reply, the sound of Chris's ATV came roaring in. "Yo, Killer Bass. I just spoke with the other team, anything interesting happening here?" At least they weren't the only ones who were going through this abnormal process, knowing that if what's happening to them here is also effecting the other team as well.

Tyler then answered "Well, Bridgette is growing scales on her skin and Harold turned invisible and ate a bug like a frog." Chris arch his eyebrow until his eyes widen in shock at the nerd shot out his tongue, eating another bug. "Oh, man! That is so creepy!" he yelled.

Just then his Cell phone went off, "You reach Chris... Yeah? Wait seriously? we're on air... Alright I tell them." Turning back to the Killer Bass, Chris announce "That was the producers, they decided to stop the show until all of this strange occurrences is under control. So it looks like no one's going home tonight, or for a couple more weeks or so."

At lease that's one good thing today.

Time Skip

After the long walk back to the camp, and having to hauled all the crates back and getting the squealing sisters (and getting rid of the chicken hats), Everyone sat around the mess hall eating what ever Chef had made for them.

With everyone here it's shocking how much everyone is being effected by this sudden outbreak, Nails growing longer, the sense of hearing and smell are far more stronger then before and not to mention the sudden strength in their muscles. And what Heather said about her other teammates was true, Izzy's arms are like long dangly noodles while Noah has a few dark feathers pocking out of his hair.

No one even bothered try not to speak about their sudden change, it's the only main topic to talk about.

"Seriously what's going on here?" "This never happened before." "We were all fine yesterday." "You think that someone might have set this up?" "As a joke?" "If this is a joke, then I'm not laughing." Everyone voices their opinions and thoughts to one another. This sudden change is so unexpected and if they were affected, whose to say no one else was also victims. After leaving the mess hall, the campers headed back to their cabins for night hoping that tomorrow will be alright and everything will be sorted out.

But buy the next morning, everything will be much worse than it was today.

* * *

 **Finally! I got chapter 1 done, now I have to get the rest of the chapters. Not looking forward to that, even with all of the assignments I am task to do in my classes I wont have time to update them. So this story and most likely all of my other stories are going to be on hold for a while.**

 **Don't hate me.**

 **It's life and we have to deal with it.**

 **See ya, later.**


End file.
